Sleepless nights at Hogwarts
by DreamPatronus14464
Summary: Firewhiskey challange Jame Sirius experience some weird occurences at Hogwarts... T to be safe... it's basically just a bit wonky


Sleepless nights at Hogwarts

AN: Welcome to my very first firewhiskey challange!  
The challange was to include the characters James Sirius Potter and Winky as well as the words "to toss", "extensive", "head" and "burning stool"... all very random but I kinda managed...

James Sirius Potter was tossing and turning in his dorm room bed. For the love of Merlin he just could not fall asleep. Not after the unbelievable day he'd had. The Gryffindor common room lay silent around him. Only the soft snoring of replacable extra #789 could be heard from a couple beds to the left. „Oh, boy...," James thought. „I really can't believe Winky pulled that off...". Since he was awake anyways... James decided to put on his old father's invisibility cloak in order to visit his bro Albus. He really needed to discuss the matter at hand. On his way out of the dorm he roughly kicked extra #789 in the shin... because he could... He fucking hated that guy. Sometimes he just felt so... unessential to the plot. So now he was on his way to the Slytherin common room trying as he might not to think about the extensively inappropriate but slightly kinky thing that Winky had done this afternoon. He really needed to get the picture out of his head ASAP. He knew that auntie Hermione was all about rights for elves but he doubted that she knew that those fuckers where all kinds of twisted and perverted. Or did she? „NO, STOP IT, JAMES!" he whisper-yelled as he hit his head trying not to make things go from bad to worse. Well anyways... he was constantly drawing nearer to the Slytherin's dungeons – just passing the statue of Colin the creep – when he encountered a strange noise just behind him... Could that be? Nah... That couldn't be... moaning sounds now could it? All colour drained from James face as he thought about possible reasons behind the noise. One way or another he had to face the facts. Had to make sure that it wasn't Filch lurking around the corner enjoying some „Filch time"... So James slowly started moving towards the corner, trying to even his breath so no one would hear him. However, as it turns out his fears were totally unjustified. When he turned the corner, he realized that what he thought of as a moaning noise was actually just a soft „meow"-ing. It was Mrs. Norris II., Filch's new kitten. She was sitting on a stool which was covered in some kind of fabric and she was playing with some loose ends. It was the cutest fucking thing that James had ever seen. Had somebody asked him he wouldn't have admitted this fact over his dead body... He was a damn Gryffindor after all. He picked up the tiny kitten and wanted to cuddle it but the second he lifted her from her seat she kind of turned into a demon cat from hell and started scratching and biting like there was no tomorrow. James yelped and dropped the damned thing screaming: „Bloody cunt!" He could have sworn that he heard a quiet „Give me some Whiskas..." being murmured in the distance. But never mind that. James was cradeling his hands to his chest in order to stop the bleeding. Gory hell that hurt like a bitch. He made the split decision to sit down an examin his wounds which turned out to be a fucking mistake. The moment his arse touched to stool it became ablaze with fire. James quickly jumped up patting his buttocks trying to extinguish the fire. What the fuck even? However, the moment that he got up, the burning stool immediately extinguished the flames. It said inconspicuously in the corner like nothing ever happened. By now James' mood had dropped from „I'm-kinda-moody-cause-I-can't-catch-some-z's" to „I-bloody-hate-cursed-objects-what-the-fuck-is-even-wrong-with-this-school". Since his ass was kinda hurting now and he was really shit at healing spells he decided to hurry the rest of the way to the Slytherin dorms. Albus was actually kinda good at that stuff and he'd rather kiss old Professor Flitwick than go to Miss Pomfrey. The old hack would just write an angry letter to his dad and he would never hear the end of it. As he approached the wall concealing the common room he quickly whispered „BitchyPurebloodSnickersBaaaaar" and entered the doorway. On his way to his brother's room he did not even stop to second guess the fact that it probably wasn't a good idea to intrude on Albus in the middle of the night unannounced. He was a Gryffindor after all and therefore wasn't used to thinking ahead as much. James just went with the flow. That's why he was already halfway in the room urgently whispering a „Yo, Albus..." when he became aware of the moaning noises...

Read and review? :D


End file.
